Arma Region Pokedex
by D-Stryke
Summary: Explore a new region of Pokemon, complete with new people to meet, moves to experience, & new power to discover.
1. Prologue

**Arma Region Pokedex**

**Hey everyone! D-Stryke here with my first story! Well, it's really not a story, just a documentary of my own Pokemon created all by me! 155 Pokemon confirmed. Please review n' rate & tell me what you thought about it. Go to the next chapter to see the Pokemon.**


	2. Bargr

**Chapter 1: Bargr**

**Bargr: The Puppy Pokemon**

**Type:** Dark

**Pronunciation:** BAR- gurr

**Height: **1'5" (head to toe) 1'9" (nose to tail)

**Weight:** 36 lbs

**Abilities: **Dark Power (raises Dark-type moves in a pinch), Rivalry (Dream World)

**Stats: **Attack: ***

Defense: **

Sp Atk: **

Sp Def: **

Speed: ***

**Pokedex Entry:** **Moonlight: **This nocturnal Pokemon is loyal to it's Trainer, always trying to protect it the best it can.

**Sunshine: **If trained right, it will show lots of love & affection. It may experience a frenzy where its powers are greatly enhanced.

**Location:** Starter in Steria Town

**Gender Ratio: **50% male 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Black

**Name Origin:** bark & grr or growl

**Appearance:** Bargr's body shape is canine. It's eyes resemble a Growlithe's with blue irises, white scleras, & black pupils. It has a red tuft of fur atop its head that streaks halfway down its back. Its fur is black. It has canine teeth & a small round nose. Its tail is small & comes to a point at the end. Its underside is red as well. It has three small & thick whiskers that form a W shape.

**Shiny Appearance: **Red is blue.

**Possible Moves: **Bite, Taunt, Howl, Crunch, Faint Attack, Leer, Growl, Odor Sleuth, Swagger, Torment

**Evolution:** Bargr, Powolf (Lvl 16), Hyenoir (Lvl 36)

**Author's Notes: Yep. I'll be doing a Dark, Fighting, Psychic thing here. It might not be a **_**fair **_**type triangle, but whatever. It's mine! But here ya go! It may remind you of a "canine Zorua."**


	3. Powolf

**Chapter 2: Powolf**

**Powolf: The Canine Pokemon**

**Type: **Dark

**Pronunciation: **POW-ulf

**Height:** 1'9" (head to toe) 2'1" (nose to tail)

**Weight:** 73 lbs

**Abilities:** Dark Power (Raises Dark-type moves in a pinch), Intimidate (Dream World)

**Stats: **Attack: ****

Defense: ***

Sp Atk: ***

Sp Def: **

Speed: ***

**Pokedex Entry:** **Moonlight:** It travels in a four to six-membered pack. Its stinger can eject dark energy that considerably weakens the victim.

**Sunshine:** The energy that it oozes from its stinger is a deep purple. Touching it will cause it to sink into your skin & enter your bloodstream.

**Location:** Evolve Bargr

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Black

**Name Origin: **power & wolf

**Appearance:** It has a striking resemblance to its previous form, but taller, wider, & obviously, stronger, Its eyes are slightly narrower, but with the same color. It has sharper teeth & a longer snout. It still has the red underside & a longer mane. It now has whiskers that resemble Nintendo's character Wario's, but much more thinner. Its tail is longer, & has a red scorpion-like stinger. It has longer limbs.

**Shiny Appearance: **Red is blue.

**Possible Moves:** Glare, Poison sting, Scary Face, Take Down. Taunt, Torment, Howl, Confuse Ray, Roar, Crunch

**Evolution: **Bargr, Powolf (Lvl 16), Hyenoir (Lvl 36)

**Author's Notes: When I first came up with this little predator canine, it didn't have a scorpion tail (interesting touch, huh?). That's it for this guy. BTW I'll be adding only 10 of the abundance of moves the Pokemon can learn naturally (no TMs or HMs, that's just too much!). **


	4. Hyenoir

**Chapter 3: Hyenoir**

**Hyenoir: The Darkness Pokemon**

**Type:** Dark

**Pronunciation: **hiy-ee-NWOIYER

**Height:** 6'4"

**Weight:** 136 lbs

**Abilities:** Dark Power (raises Dark-type moves in a pinch), Intimidate (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: *****

Defense: ****

Sp Atk: ***

Sp Def: ***

Speed:****

**Pokedex Entry:** **Moonlight:** These nocturnal Pokemon live deep in the woods, chasing prey & relentlessly slashing it to pieces with its claws.

**Sunshine:** These powerful predator will eat _anything _meat. The spot on its mane is said to put others to sleep if stared at long enough.

**Location:** Evolve Powolf

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Black

**Name Origin:** hyena & noir, French for black

**Appearance:** Hyenoir strongly resembles Zoroark. Its fur is black, & its mane has grown considerably. It now reaches down to the base of its tail, which is red. Its claws are the same color, & it has a purple nose & lavender irises. Its red underside that it previously had has now reduced to a large V shape. It has three claws on each hand & two red toes on each foot. Which have a red padding. The mane has a black patch on the front & red spots on its arms & legs.

**Shiny Appearance: **Red is purple; irises are green

**Possible Moves:** Night Slash, Crunch, Hypnosis, Glare, Fright Roar (has 30% chance of preventing the foe from moving), Roar, Dark Pulse, Taunt, Bite, Scary Face

**Evolution:** Bargr, Powolf (Lvl 16), Hyenoir (Lvl 36)

**Author's Notes: A canine Zoroark. Is it good? Too much? Rate & review! **


	5. Tigr

**Chapter 4: Tigr**

**Tigr: The Growling Pokemon**

**Type:** Fighting

**Pronunciation:** TIY-gurr

**Height: **1'2'' (head to toe) 0'12'' (nose to tail)

**Weight:** 31 lbs

**Abilities:** Super Strength (raises Fighting-type moves in a pinch), Run Away (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ***

Defense: **

Sp Atk: *

Sp Def: **

Speed: ***

**Pokedex Entry:** **Moonlight:** When first born, it doesn't have stripes. It wards off enemies by growling.

**Sunshine:** Usually timid, it intimidates its foes by growling. It subdues smaller enemies by scratching them to death.

**Location:** Starter in Steria Town

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Brown

**Name Origin:** misspelling of tiger & growl

**Appearance:** Tigr is a quadruped, tan-furred feline with a rather large head. It has three fingers on its pink-padded paws. Its facial features consist of a V shape on its forehead, markings that resemble eyebrows, & crescent shapes on its cheeks. It also has small whiskers. On its chest, it has a W marking that is smaller on females. Its limbs have triangular markings that point downward. Its tail appears to be segmented with three bands of black. When its mouth is open, it shows small fangs. Its eyes are sepia with black cat-like pupils.

**Shiny Appearance: **Body is mainly gray

**Possible Moves:** Scratch, Growl, Tail Whip, Fury Swipes, Pounce (an attack that may raise the user's Attack & Speed stats), Rock Smash, Slash, Agility, Quick Attack, Hone Claws

**Evolution:** Tigr, Jagrowl (Lvl 17), Growloness (Lvl 37 if female), Growlion (Lvl 37 if male)

**Author's Notes: Tigr would have a physical moveset & would learn Fighting-type & Normal-type moves mainly. GameFreak really needs a tiger Pokemon, so hear ya go! Maybe not the **_**best **_**concept, though, but, this is just a pre-evolution. It's evolutions are much better, though.**


	6. Jagrowl

**Chapter 5: Jagrowl**

**Jagrowl: The Menacing Pokemon**

**Type:** Fighting

**Pronunciation:** jah-GROWUHL

**Height:** 3'02" (head to toe) 3'05" (nose to tail)

**Weight:** 87 lbs

**Abilities:** Super Strength (Powers up Fighting-type moves in a pinch), Guts (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ****

**Defense:** ***

**Sp Atk:** **

**Sp Def:** ***

**Speed:** ****

**Pokedex Entry:** **Moonlight:** It freezes others in fear with its menacing snarling. It uses quick speed & reflexes to catch its prey.

**Sunshine:** It never gives up on pursuing an enemy. It can destroy rocks with a swipe of its tail.

**Location:** Evolve Tigr

**Gender Ratio: **50% male 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Brown

**Name Origin:** jaguar & growl

**Appearance:** Jagrowl is much more aggressive & taller than Tigr. Its fur is slightly darker, & it has lost most of its stripes. The only ones remaining are the stripes at its tail & The V shape on its forehead. It has spots on its limbs, back, & underside. It has a longer & thicker tail & limbs. Its fangs are longer, as well as its whiskers, which are **much **more thicker & are the same color as its fur. Its nose has changed from deep brown to black.

**Shiny Appearance: **Body is mainly gray.

**Possible Moves:** Fury Swipes, Bulk Up, Agility, Growl, Snarl, Warrior's Claw (may sharply lower foe's Defenses & may raise user's Attack sharply), Rock Smash, Pounce (may raise user's Speed & Attack stats), Crush Claw, Foresight

**Evolution:** Tigr, Jagrowl (Lvl 17), Growloness (Lvl 37 if female), Growlion (Lvl 37 if male)

**Author's Notes: Um… Here ya go, I guess. A jaguar, interesting, isn't it.**


	7. Growloness

**Chapter 6: Growloness**

**Growloness: The Royal Pokemon**

**Type:** Fighting

**Pronunciation:** GROW-luhn-ESS

**Height:** 4'3" (head to toe) 4'6" (nose to tail)

**Weight:** 112 lbs

**Abilities:** Super Strength, Speed Boost (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: *****

Defense: ***

Sp Atk: **

Sp Def: ***

Speed: *****

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** A Pokemon with fast reflexes, it is often called the Queen of the Jungle. Its tail has bone-crushing strength.

**Sunshine:** This Pokemon is known for its astounding speed. Be careful when crossing its territory, as it may strike when you least expect it to.

**Location:** Evolve female Jagrowl

**Gender Ratio:** 100% female

**Pokedex Color:** Brown

**Name Origin:** Growl & lioness

**Appearance:** Growloness, being very fast has strong & muscular leg muscles. Its fur is sepia with black stripes & spots. Stripes are located on its extendable tail & chest, while spots are on its limbs. Its whiskers have shrunk, having a long, thin, wiry appearance. It still retains the V shape on its forehead. Its nose has become pink. Its eyes now consist of white scleras & black cat-like pupils. Black claws are hidden in its paws. The inside of its ears are sepia & are rimmed with black.

**Shiny Appearance:** Body is mainly gray.

**Possible Moves:** Roar, Tail Slap, Agility, ExtremeSpeed, Slash, Hone Claws, Bulk Up, Warrior's Claw, Retaliate, Quick Attack

**Evolution:** Tigr, Jagrowl (Lvl 17), Growloness (Lvl 37 if female), Growlion (Lvl 37 if male)

**Author's Notes: Though it won't seem **_**fair **_**to have only one line have a branched evolutionary tree, I wanted it this way. I hate the fact that it has stats identical to Hyenoir, but they do have different movesets, so, here! This one & its male counterpart will have different movesets (obviously), Growloness having more Speed-based moves.**


	8. Growlion

**Chapter 6: Growlion**

**Growlion: The Royal Pokemon**

**Type:** Fighting

**Pronunciation:** grow-LIYUHN

**Height:** 5'02" (head to toe) 5'05" (nose to tail)

**Weight:** 152 lbs

**Abilities:** Super Strength, Hustle (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ******

Defense: ****

Sp Atk: **

Sp Def: ***

Speed: ****

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** Others will see royalty in Growlion most if it has its own kingdom. It uses its mane to deflect attacks.

**Sunshine:** Its mighty roar is its trademark feature. It can stiffen its mane to increase the damage it dishes out.

**Location:** Evolve male Jagrowl

**Gender Ratio:** 100% male

**Pokedex Color:** Brown

**Name Origin:** growl & lion

**Appearance:** Its appearance is similar to Growloness', but its head is wider & is covered by a thick, long, shaggy mane. Its nose is black & has whiskers like Growloness'. It has rather large paws & limbs, with black padding, like Growloness'. Unlike Growloness, its tail can't extend & isn't bulky, instead ending in a brown tuft. It has thick black stripes on its back & on its tail.

**Shiny Appearance: **Body is mainly gray.

**Possible Moves:** Submission, Retaliate, Revenge, Chip Away, Crush Claw, DynamicPunch, Warrior's Claw, Head Smash, Roar, Bulk Up

**Evolution:** Tigr, Jarowl (Lvl 17), Growloness (Lvl 37 if female), Growlion (Lvl 37 if male)

**Author's Notes: Read Growloness' page. Nuthin here. **


	9. Omyti

**Chapter 8: Omyti**

**Omyti: The Spin Spirit Pokemon**

**Type:** Psychic

**Pronunciation:** o-MIY-tee

**Height:** 1'3"

**Weight:** 0.6 lbs

**Abilities:** Odd Power, CycloBoost (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: **

Defense: **

Sp Atk: ***

Sp Def: ***

Speed: **

**Pokedex Entry:** :**Moonlight:** It is known to be calm, wise & patient. It spins to create tornadoes that vary with the environment.

**Sunshine:** It can cause things to orbit around itself by spinning. It will then fire it back in the form of a tornado.

**Location:** Starter in Steria Town

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male, 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Green

**Name Origin:** misspelling of omighty

**Appearance:** Omyti's actual body is a green spherical shape with eyes that always appear to be closed. It has a lighter patch of green around its eyes, similar to a raccoon's "mask." Its body is about half a foot. It's most notable feature that improves its tornado powers are the two white extensions sprouting from its back. It goes down & spirals once before meeting together at the bottom. The formation that its white tornado-improver is in resembles that of a heart.

**Shiny Appearance: **Green is blue; extensions are golden

**Possible Moves:** Pound, Leer, Confusion, Bide, Twister, Rapid Spin, Calm Mind, Psyshock, Psybeam, Sing

**Evolution:** Omyti, Psymynd (Lvl 17), Psytrik (Lvl 38)

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took a while. I had stuff to do.**


	10. Psymynd

**Chapter 9: Psymynd**

**Psymynd: The Spin Spirit Pokemon**

**Type:** Psychic

**Pronunciation:** SIY-myind

**Height:** 1'9"

**Weight:** 4.3 lbs

**Abilities:** Odd Power, CycloBoost (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ***

Defense: ***

Sp Atk: ****

Sp Def: ****

Speed: ***

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** When it is using its psychic abilities to its fullest, the spot on its forehead glows. It can tear apart objects by orbiting a focused area on an object around itself.

**Sunshine:** If it has a strong bond with its Trainer, it can link minds with him/her. Its eyes have never been show not enveloped in psychic energy.

**Location:** Evolve Omyti

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male, 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Green

**Name Origin:** psychic & mind

**Appearance:** Psymynd's main appearance is similar to Omyti's, with the exception of being taller& having a lighter shade of green. It no longer has a spherical shape, but has small toeless, pointed legs jutting out from below its body. The white tornado-enhancers now spiral twice, & it now has a second "ending" at the bottom that leaves an open arrow shape. It also has a lighter lime-shaped oval spot on its forehead. It no longer has the light oatch around its eyes.

**Shiny Appearance: **Same as Omyti

**Possible Moves:** Confusion, Psychic, Psyshock, Calm Mind, Twister, Psychi-Bind, Psybeam, Mind Reader, Hidden Power, Gust

**Evolution:** Omyti, Psymynd (Lvl 17), Psytrik (Lvl 38)

**Author's Notes: I'll now be doing some TM'S here, but not all. **

**Psymynd is able to learn TM'S that are cyclonic, like Whirlpool, Fire Spin (TM in Arma Region), & Leaf Tornado. **


	11. Psytrik

**Chapter 10: Psytrik**

**Psytrik: The Spin Spirit Pokemon**

**Type:** Pschic

**Pronunciation:** SIY-trik

**Height:** 2'01"

**Weight: **5.05 lbs

**Abilities: **Odd Power, CycloBoost (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ***

Defense: ***

Sp Atk: *****

Sp Def: ****

Speed: ****

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** Its extensions are soft & silky. It can squeal at a high pitch to temporarily deafen enemies.

**Sunshine:** It seems to have the ability to cast spells that only master psychics can learn. Currently, no one has been able to copy them.

**Location:** Evolve Psymynd

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male, 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Green

**Name Origin:** psychic & trick

**Appearance:** It is taller & its extensions spiral 5 times. Its legs are much longer & it has 2 extra extensions that act as arms. It has gained its previous chartreuse color back.

**Shiny Appearance: **Same as pre-evolution

**Possible Moves:** Reveal, Psyball, Calm Mind, Power Swap, Guard Swap, Psychic, Psybeam, Psychi-Bind, Bide, Lucky Chant, Recover

**Evolution:** Omyti, Psymynd (Lvl 17), Psytrik (Lvl 38)

**Author's Notes: N/A**


	12. Squirky

**Chapter 11: Squirky**

**Squirky: The Odd Pokemon**

**Type:** Normal

**Pronunciation:** SKWER-kee

**Height:** 1'06" (on tail) 1'00" (on feet)

**Weight:** 32.3 lbs

**Abilities:** Quick Feet, Insomnia, Steadfast (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: **

Defense: **

Sp Atk: **

Sp Def: ***

Speed: ***

**Pokedex Entry:** **Moonlight:** It has excellent balance on its tail; it is difficult for it to be knocked off it.

**Sunshine:** When it looks as if its staring into space, it may be seeing into another dimension. It can rupture solid objects by concentrating hard enough on them.

**Location:** Route 401, 402, 403, Verdant Forest, & more

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male, 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Brown

**Name Origin:** SQUIRREL & QUIRKY

**Appearance:** Squirky resembles a squirrel. Its eyes are rather large for its slightly-larger-than-a-squirrel's head, having large black pupils & sepia scleras. It has small medium-sized squirrel ears. It has a small torso with a counterclockwise spiral on its chest that resembles a G or 6. It has small brown feet & small brown paws. Its tail is large, thick & furry, which it can balance on. Its upper incisors jut out.

**Shiny Appearance: **Body is mainly Yellow; scleras are white

**Possible Moves:** Pound, Tail Whip, Tail Slap, Hypnosis, Confusion, Leer, Bite, Super Fang, Hyper Fang, Confuse Ray

**Evolution:** Squirky, Roderious (Lvl 30)

**Author's Notes:Squirky can learn a small amount of Psychic-type moves. It can also learn a few moves that involve teeth (Crunch) & moves that involve tails (Iron Tail).**

**I came up with this one when I thought of the rodent pattern that the main series games have. The outcome was a small, semi-psychic, insomniac squirrel that can balance on its tail.**


	13. Roderious

**Chapter 12: Roderious**

**Roderious: The PsySquirrel Pokemon**

**Type:** Normal/Psychic

**Pronunciation:** roh-DEER-ee-us

**Height:** 2'03"

**Weight:** 43 lbs

**Abilities:** Quick Feet, Insomnia, Steadfast (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ***

Defense: **

Sp Atk: ***

Sp Def: ****

Speed: ****

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** It can light up areas with glands in its eyes. It captures prey with illusions & speed.

**Sunshine:** It is said that looking into its eyes will cause you become dizzy & fall out. The average Roderious is said to use its tail up to 10 times a day.

**Location:** ?

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male 50 % female

**Pokedex Color:** Brown

**Name Origin:** rodent & mysterious

**Appearance:** Roderious is tall & brown, with prominent incisors & cheeks that always seem to bulge. Its tail is wider than its own body, & is usually used at least 10 times a day. Its chest has a light brown fluff around the collar bone area & sticks up at its shoulders. This fluff is smaller on females. It has three small toes on its tan-padded feet & three fingers with opposable thumbs on its tan padded hands. Its eye color remains the same, but can change to any color of the rainbow when it's exhibiting its psychic abilities.

**Shiny Appearance: **Body is golden, with collar bone tuft being a lighter shade of tan

**Possible Moves:** Miracle Eye, Hyper Fang, Bite, Crunch, Confusion, Flash, Psybeam, Psychic, Tail Slap, Detect

**Evolution:** Squirky, Roderious (Lvl 30)

**Authors Notes: When I think of Roderious, Watchog comes to mind. Roderious is your fully-evolved early Normal-type rodent Pokemon.**


	14. Humni

**Chapter 13: Humni**

**Humni: The Hummingbird Pokemon**

**Type:** Normal/Flying

**Pronunciation:** HUHM-nee

**Height:**1'01"

**Weight:** 12 lbs

**Abilities:** Big Pecks, Speed Boost, Unstoppable (Dream World)

**Stats: **Attack: **

Defense: *

Sp Atk: **

Sp Def: *

Speed: ****

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** It likes to tire foes out with amazing speed. The insects that it eats has a small chance of escaping pursuit once it's spotted.

**Sunshine:** It beats its wings approximately 200 beats per second. Poachers have a hard time trying to capture them due to their speed.

**Location:** Route 401, 402, 403, Verdant Forest, & more

**Gender Ratio:** 5 % male, 95 % female

**Pokedex Color:** Green

**Name Origin:** hummingbird & mini or miniature

**Appearance:** Humni is a primarily green-feathered small-sized Pokemon with scarlet triangular marking below its eyes. Its small circular eyes are black, along with its slender beak. Three prominent green tail feathers stick out from its rear. Its legs are gray, with three toes at the front & one at the back. Its chest is a slightly lighter shade of green. It has a small green crest atop its head.

**Shiny Appearance: **Green is red.

**Possible Moves:** Tackle, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Peck, Agility, FeatherDance, Double Team, Fury Attack, Wing Attack, Drill Peck

**Evolution: **Humni, Humbuzz (Lvl 17), Humther (Lvl 32)

**Author's Notes: Your typical early bird Pokemon, just like Pidgey, Hoothoot, Taillow, etc. But this is just the female counterpart; yes, there will be a male counterpart. **


	15. Humbuzz

**Chapter 14: Humbuzz**

**Humbuzz: The Hummingbird Pokemon**

**Type: **Normal/Flying

**Pronunciation:** huhm-BUHZ

**Height:** 1'06"

**Weight:** 23 lbs

**Abilities:** Big Pecks, Speed Boost, Unstoppable (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ***

Defense: **

Sp Atk: ***

Sp Def: **

Speed: ****

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** Being slower than Humni, it now focuses a bit more on attacking. It can creat ultrasonic buzzes than can cause headaches.

**Sunlight:** It can create ultrasonic waves by vigorously beating its wings. These vibrations can be seen as white distortions in the air.

**Location:** ?

**Gender Ratio:** 5 % male 95% female

**Pokedex Color: **Green

**Name Origin:** hummingbird, buzz, & possibly buzzard

**Apperance:** Humbuzz is now the slight light shade of green that Humni's chest was. It now has a three-feathered crest that slightly flops backwards. Its legs have shrunk, but its feet have become slightly larger, & are black with thin orange rings around the circumference. Its tail feathers & wings have become larger. The markings under its eyes have become longer & it now has thin scarlet eyebrow markings above its eyes.

**Possible Moves: **Supersonic, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Peck, Aerial Ace, Drill Peck, SonicBoom, Disruption, Double Team, Hawk Eye

**Evolution:** Humni, Humbuzz (Lvl 17), Humther (Lvl 32)

**Author's Notes: Humni & its evolutions are more common in Moonlight version than Sunshine version, having a 90% chance of being found & a 10% chance respectively.**


	16. Humther

**Chapter 15: Humther**

**Humther: The Caregiver Pokemon**

**Type:** Normal/Flying

**Pronunciation:** HUHM-ther

**Height:** 1'11"

**Weight:** 42 lbs

**Abilities:** Healer, Speed Boost, Unstopable (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ****

Defense: ***

Sp Atk: ***

Sp Def: ***

Speed: ****

**Pokedex Entry:** **Moonlight:** It will try to protect its young to the best of its ability. It sometimes mothers its young too much.

**Sunshine:** If it sees someone that doesn't look too mean& looks like they're in trouble, it will try to help them. It is said that its aura can heal wounds & gives off a calming feel.

**Location:** Evolve Humbuzz

**Gender Ratio:** 5% male 95% female

**Pokedex Color:** Green

**Name Origin:** hummingbird & motherly or fatherly (depending on gender)

**Appearance:** Humther's crest & tail feathers look glossier & are much longer, as well as its wings. It has gained its legs back, & they are thicker & longer, with the same orange rings remaining. Its legs are lighter in color, showing black talons. It now has a scarlet-colored chest & has lost its eyebrow markings. The undersides of its wings are a lighter color of green. Its eyes are a deep maroon.

**Shiny Appearance: **Green is red & red is yellow.

**Possible Moves:** Agility, FeatherDance, Feather Shot, Hurricane, Roost, Ally Heal, Drill Peck, Talon Claw, Hawk Eye, Brave Bird

**Evolution:** Humni, Humbuzz (Lvl 17), Humther (Lvl32)

**Author's Notes: Typical fully-evolverd bird Pokemon.**


	17. Toukid

**Chapter 16: Toukid**

**Toukid: The Toucan Pokemon**

**Type:** Normal/Flying

**Pronunciation:** TOO-kid

**Height: **1'03"

**Weight:** 20 lbs

**Abilities:** Big Pecks, Prankster (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: **

Defense: **

Sp Atk: ***

Sp Def: **

Speed: ***

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** It loves to brag about its vivid color. It likes adornments that match the color as well.

**Sunshine:** Its vivid coloring varies with its mood. If its dull, its sad. When happy, it becomes brighter.

**Location:** Same as Squirky's & Humni's

**Gender Ratio:** 95% male 5% female

**Pokedex Color:** Yellow

**Name Origin:** toucan & kid

**Appearance:** Toukid is a small bird Pokemon with a main color scheme of gray, black, & yellow. Its eyes resemble a Rufflet's, & It has a large yellow beak with orange at the tip. It has a small yellow feather atop its head. Its chest is a bright yellow, while its back & wings are black. It has three prominent tail feathers tipped with yellow. Its feet are yellow with thing black rings around the circumference while its talons are shiny & black.

**Shiny Appearance: **Yellow is lavender; black is gray

**Possible Moves:** Quick Attack, Peck, Wing Attack, Feather Dance, Swagger, Gust, Tailwind, Roost, Ruffle, Taunt

**Evolution:** Toukid, Toukolor (Lvl 17), Beatikan (Lvl 32)

**Author's Notes: Toukid can learn the Flash TM. It can also learn Fly by carry its Trainer by his/her shoulders with its talons. Like all Pokemon that can learn TM's, It can learn Double Team, Rest, Substitute, Return, Frustration, Hidden Power, etc. **


	18. Toukolor

**Chapter 17: Toukolor**

**Toukolor: The Toucan Pokemon**

**Type:** Normal/Flying

**Pronunciation:** TOO-kuhl-ur

**Height:** 1'08"

**Weight:** 62 lbs

**Abilities:** Big Pecks, Show-Off, Prankster (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ***

Defense: **

Sp Atk: ***

Sp Def: **

Speed: ****

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** It adores anything that matches its two vivid colors. It likes to keep itself clean to show off its colors.

**Sunshine: **It dislikes dirty & dusty areas. If it has even the smallest smudge, it will immediately clean itself in the nearest clean body of water.

**Location:** ?

**Gender Ratio:** 95% male 5% female

**Pokedex Color:** Orange

**Name Origin:** toucan & color

**Appearance: **Toukolor has an added orange to its color scheme. Its beak is longer, wider, & has a horizontal gray stripe going along the top part of the beak. Its crest consists of three prominent feathers; two gray ones on the opposite sides of the middle that are tipped with yellow, & one larger one tipped with orange. Its chest is mainly gray, with a few feathers tipped with yellow & orange here & there. Its "anime" eyes have a white sclera, yellow iris, & black pupil. Its feet remain yellow with grayish-black talons, three at the front & one in the back. It has five prominent tail feathers, two on each side on the middle (also largest) one that are gray & tipped with yellow & the middle being tipped with orange. Its wings remain black, but are tipped with yellow.

**Shiny Appearance: **Orange is blue; yellow is lavender

**Possible Moves:** Peck, Signal Beam, FeatherDance, Talon Claw, Aerial Ace, Taunt, Swagger, Flatter, Attract, Flash

**Evolution:** Toukid, Toukolor (Lvl 17), Beautikan (Lvl 37)

**Author's Notes: I think of Unfezant when I think of this guy. Like its pre-evolution, It is more common in Moonlight than Sunshine, like its more common to be male than female.**


	19. Beautikan

**Chapter 18: Beautikan**

**Beautikan: The Mosaic Pokemon**

**Type:** Normal/Flying

**Pronunciation: **BYOO-tik-uhn

**Height: **2'07"

**Weight:** 84 lbs

**Abilities:** Big Pecks, Show-Off, Prankster (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ***

Defense: ***

Sp Atk: ***

Sp Def: ***

Speed: ****

**Pokedex Entry: **After a long fight, it has a habit of cleaning itself thoroughly.

**Sunshine:** It adorns its nest with items of its vivid colors. It will sometimes steal these items.

**Location: **Evolve Toukolor

**Gender Ratio: **95% male 5% female

**Pokedex Color:** Yellow

**Name Origin:** beautiful & toucan

**Appearance:** It now has red added to its color scheme. Its chest is yellow at the top & fades to orange near the bottom. Its crest consists of 3 prominent feathers that are black & tipped with red. Its five tail feathers are black & tipped with orange. Its feet are orange with black talons. The inside of its wings are scarlet & the outside is black with a few feathers tipped with orange here & there. Its beak is even larger with the same black stripe & is tipped with a fading of red. Its irises are now orange. It has yellow shading around its eyes.

**Shiny Appearance: **Red is green, orange is blue, yellow is lavender.

**Possible Moves:** Talon Claw, Swagger, Brave Bird, Flatter, Captivate, Attract, Glory Wing, Aerial Ace, Signal Beam, Rainbow Blast

**Evolution:** Toukid, Toukolor (Lvl 17), Beautikan (Lvl 37)

**Author's Notes: I am now done with birds… for now. If you're questioning the new moves & abilities, well, there'll be a documentary for those too. Rate & review! I'll be moving on to version exclusive bugs.**


	20. Larmag

**Chapter 19: Larmag**

**Larmag: The Larval Pokemon**

**Type:** Bug

**Pronunciation:** LAR-meg

**Height:** 0'06" (from head to toe) 0'10" (length-wise)

**Weight:** 16 lbs

**Abilities:** Shed Skin, Sticky Hold

**Stats:** Attack: *

Defense: **

Sp Atk:*

Sp Def: **

Speed: *

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** When threatened, it encases itself in a thick greenish-yellow slime emitted from its elastic pores. For increased mobility, it rolls.

**Sunshine:** It eats tiny organisms for survival. The slime that it oozes is very sticky.

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** White

**Name Origin:** larva & maggot

**Appearance:** Larmag has a milky white color to it. Its eyes are rather large & circular & shiny, having black scleras with grayish-white pupils. Its body has five segments including the head. Its teeth are almost always showings, being square in shape & white in color. It has small stubby tarsi, or legs, with no toes on the three middle segments. The last segment is like a rear, as it tapers.

**Shiny Appearance:** White body is yellow.

**Possible Moves:** Tackle, Protect, Rollout, Defense Curl, Bug Bite

**Evolution:** Larmag, Pupearth (Lvl 15), Mosquitik (Lvl 20)

**Author's Notes: From now on, no location. Larmag is more common in Sunshine.**


	21. Pupearth

**Chapter 20: Pupearth**

**Pupearth: The Earth Pupa Pokemon**

**Type:** Bug/Ground

**Pronunciation:** PYOO-purth

**Height:** 4'01"

**Weight:** 72 lbs

**Abilities:** Shed Skin, Rooted

**Stats:** Attack: **

Defense: ***

Sp Atk: *

Sp Def: ***

Speed: **

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** It lives in an underground home. It moves with its barbed tentacles.

**Sunshine:** Its main food source is small insects & animals. It sprays acid from its proboscises onto its food to dissolve it.

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Blue

**Name Origin:** pupa & earth

**Appearance: **Pupearth is rather tall; the tallest pupa stage Pokemon. It is blue & segmented, having a total ofseven segments including the head. It oddly has only one eye, possibly due to a temporary mutation. The eye consists of a white sclera & a red pupil & a possible red iris. Its eye is covered in darkness. It has antennae protruding from the top of this "darkness" that has three segments. In between the second & third segments are its four long, five-segmented proboscises that spit acid & suck up its dissolved food. They are on the diagonal sides of its body. Its feet are the four aforementioned barbed tentacles that are thick & blue & taper at the bottom.

**Shiny Appearance:** Blue is gold; eye is purple

**Possible Moves:** Dig, Bug Bite, Acid, Protect, X-Scissor

**Evolution:** Larmag, Pupearth (Lvl 15), Mosquitik (Lvl 20)

**Author's Notes: Scientist are trying to find out why it has only one eye when its pre-evolution & evolution has two. Could it be a fusion? Mutation? Compression? X-rays have only showed one eye.**


	22. Mosquitik

**Chapter 21: Mosquitik**

**Mosquitik: The Parasitic Pokemon**

**Type:** Bug/Flying

**Pronunciation:** mus-KEET-ik

**Height:** 2'08"

**Weight:** 45 lbs

**Abilities:** Swarm, Leech Strike (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ***

Defense: **

Sp Atk: **

Sp Def: *

Speed: ***

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** It is able to store its food, which are body fluids. Its long proboscis can pierce rock-like hide.

**Sunshine:** It silently stalks its prey by crouching. If noticed, it gives chase, furiously beating its wings, which make a noticeable buzzing sound.

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Black

**Name Origin:** mosquito, tick, & parasitic

**Appearance:** It is shorter than Pupearth, meaning that the extra bulk was possibly for protection. Its head is vertically elliptical, having black multi-parted eyes & a long, skinny proboscis that is about a foot and a half long. It has black & white striped antennae that bend down to the lower part of its body. These antennae are smaller on females. It has an elliptical torso, which is gray at the front & black at the back. It has a large gray, veined, transparent set of wings. Its legs are skinny where it reaches the torso & widens near the bottom. It has toe large toes, & the back of the lower leg has jagged spikes. Its arms are skinny, while its hand are larger, & consists of two pointy fingers & an opposable thumb.

**Shiny Appearance:** Body is gray; eyes are red; front part of torso is red; wings are slightly tinted green

**Possible Moves:** Leech Life, Bug Buzz, Fury Cutter, Slash, X-Scissor, Struggle Bug, Bug Bite, Quick Attack, Silver Wind, Mega Drain

**Evolution:** Larmag, Pupearth (Lvl 15), Mosquitik (Lvl 20)

**Author's Notes: Yes, a smaller evolution. It lost its protective bulk, which explains why its Defenses hardly increase.**


	23. Lavarva

**Chapter 22: Lavarva**

**Lavarva: The Smoke Worm Pokemon**

**Type:** Bug

**Pronunciation:** luh-VAHR-vuh

**Height:** 0'04" (head to toe) 0'08" (length-wise)

**Weight:** 9 lbs

**Abilities:** Shed Skin, Heatproof

**Stats:** Attack: **

Defense: *

Sp Atk: **

Sp Def: *

Speed: *

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** It eats minerals in the soil. If threatened, it will spew a smelly smoke from its rear, giving it the nickname "Flatulence Pokemon."

**Sunshine:** It marks its territory with a putrid smell that is exerted from its rear. The drool it produces is hot & smells of burnt rubber.

**Gender Ratio: **50% male 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Gray

**Name Origin:** lava & larva

**Appearance:** Lavarva looks similar to Larmag in body shape, having a body of five segments. Unlike Larmag, It has small antennae & an opening where it spews its horrible smelling gas. It has small eyes with a color scheme like Larmag's, but darker. Its limbs are black.

**Shiny Appearance:** Mainly scarlet; feet are burnt orange

**Possible Moves:** Tackle, Smokescreen, String Shot, Defense Curl, Bug Bite

**Evolution:** Lavarva, Cookoon (Lvl 15), Flyrfri (Lvl 20)

**Author's Notes: A farting bug that transforms into a fire cocoon, which tramsforms into an actual "fire" fly. More common in Moonlight version.**


	24. Cookoon

**Chapter 23: Cookoon**

**Cookon: The Flame Shell Pokemon**

**Type:** Bug/Fire

**Pronunciation:** KUH-KOON

**Height:** 1'02"

**Weight:** 36 lbs

**Abilities:** Shed Skin, Heatproof

**Stats:** Attack: **

Defense: ***

Sp Atk: ***

Sp Def: **

Speed: *

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** In order to live, it must stay near some type of heat source. This is its only source of nourishment until it evolves again.

**Sunshine: **It sprays fiery silk & lava at intruders. It cannot move too much, or it won't be as strong when it evolves.

**Gender Ratio:** 50% male 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Brown

**Name Origin:** cook & cocoon

**Appearance:** Cookoon is based off a cocoon. It has a burgundy shell with small orange spots on various areas of its body. Its eyes are red. Its torso appears to be segmented like Kakuna's. The bottom of it tapers into a dull tip, where it spews its hot, red orange, glowing silk & lava. It will give off an orange glow when it has absorbed enough heat.

**Shiny Appearance:** Eyes are blood red; shell is gray with red spots

**Possible Moves: **Harden, Lava Spray, String Shot, Ember, Incinerate

**Evolution:** Lavarva, Cookoon (Lvl 15), Flyrfri (Lvl 20)

**Author's Notes: I think of Kakuna when this thing comes to mind. Btw, Lava Spray is Cookoon & Flyrfri's signature move. **


	25. Flyrfri

**Chapter 24: Flyrfri**

**Flyrfri: The Hot Moth Pokemon**

**Type:** Bug/Fire

**Pronunciation:** flihr-FREE

**Height:** 2'00"

**Weight:** 42 lbs

**Abilities:** Heatproof, Flame Body, Blaze (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ***

Defense: **

Sp Atk: ****

Sp Def: **

Speed: ***

**Pokedex Entry:** Moonlight: It flits about at night, rear glowing light fire in the dark. It can spray silk & lava from its rear & mouth

**Sunshine:** This nocturnal Pokemon absorbs heat with its wings. They are common in volcanic areas.

**Gender Ratio: **50% male 50% female

**Pokedex Color:** Red

**Name Origin:** firefly, flare, & fry

**Appearance:** Flyrfri somewhat resembles Venemoth. Its bulging eyes have orange scleras & black pupils. Its large wings are mainly red, with orange flame patterns on the front & back. Females have brighter colored wings. Its head is red, with a crest that has one larger spike & two smaller ones. Its thorax is a light orange, & segmented into four segments. Its body ends in a ruffles where the thorax starts. The bottom segment can glow orange.

**Shiny Appearance:** Red is gray; patterns are red; thorax is pink; scleras are red;

**Possible Moves: **Ember, Incinerate, Silver Wind, Lava Spray, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Bug Buzz, Tail Glow, Heat Wave, Scale Storm

**Evolution: **Lavarva, Cookoon (Lvl 15), Flyrfri (Lvl 20)

**Author's Notes: Cool moves, not so cool Defense stat.**


	26. Gazzap

**Chapter 25: Gazzap**

**Gazzap: The Charging Pokemon**

**Type:** Electric

**Pronunciation:** guh-ZAP

**Height:** 3'07"

**Weight:** 72 lbs

**Abilities:** Run Away, Sturdy, Steel Skull (Dream World)

**Stats:** Attack: ***

Defense: ***

Sp Atk: *

Sp Def: **

Speed: ***

**Pokedex Entry: Moonlight:** It absorbs electricity with its horns. When threatened, it will charge at its foe while enveloping its horns in electricity.

**Sunshine:** The more electricity it absorbs, the faster it can run. Its sturdy skull is built for large impacts.

**Gender Ratio:** 55% male 45% female

**Pokedex Color: **Brown

**Name Origin:** gazelle & zap

**Appearance:** Gazzap is a hoofed Pokemon with small 6-inch horns with indented stripes. These horns extend from the top of its head & stand about 3.5-inches apart. Its face & back are brown in color, while its underside is a light tan. Its hooves are yellow. It has a small brown deer-like tail. Its brown & tan fur is divided by a wavy pattern. It has a sort of "bib" on its neck that is yellow & jagged. Its eyes consists of white scleras, deep brown pupils, & yellow irises.

**Shiny Appearance:** Hooves, horns,"bib", & irises are cerulean; underside is vanilla

**Possible Moves:** Tackle, Take Down, Spark, Quick Attack, Flame Charge, Stomp, Horn Attack, ThunderShock, ElectraHorn, Charge

**Evolution:** Gazzap, Buzzelle (Lvl 27)

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait. Gazzap can learn a small variety of Electric moves, like Thunderbolt & Thunder. He can also learn collision moves such as Head Smash, Wild Charge, & even Giga Impact.**


End file.
